


Unfading Mirage

by RectifiedPear



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Lions, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Sarabi was always an impassive wall standing up.





	Unfading Mirage

Scar has never liked Sarabi. 

The female, love of his brother's life, has always held herself proud, been serious, and rarely expressed herself. It was not until the birth of their cubs that she began to make expressions akin to a living being. The female had been stoic, even through birthing, and he'd remained absent until confronted later on about being gone so much he'd missed the cub announced as future king.

He knew well Simba was next in line, and seeing, with tired eyes as he sought a meal, Sarabi had smiled and joked with the usurping brat who had no mind other than to barely know himself beyond being 'the king's son'. 

Sarabi stood, even after Mufasa fell, even after Simba was announced dead. Returned to sorrow and a mix of numb expressionless looks, she stayed. Her hunts were brought back without emotion, her duties done. He ignored her, until one day she came upon him and tried to speak for _his_ lions, and dared mention his brother's name, one banished from all lips.

She had fallen, and it had brought him pride, for all his attempts before to bend her, she'd grown hungry, weak, and finally, he had brought her down. Until a figure from his nightmares flashed and the lionesses loomed around him.

A figure that brought her to her feet. 

Mufasa's ghost brought back from the soil beneath the dung and hoof prints made by the wildebeests for moons. Given a new form – no, just his nephew. Mufasa's son. Simba. The cub that had been sworn dead, but he knew the fear in those eyes, and the defiance. It was the same that came to enrage him in the female who challenged him to hit her again.

He could not, not for her own spawn trying to start something he should not draw breath to ever commit. Scar's gaze left her to focus upon the real threat present.

For all the smoke and fire, and the pain of his nephew's claws as Scar fought to keep the throne, he could not see so much as feel it.

Sarabi standing, blood upon her mouth, over dead hyenas, and watching him lose to her son.


End file.
